


No Use Crying Over Spilled Water

by YAOI_FOREVAH



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Cheating, Consensual, F/M, No Setting, Safeword Use, Torture, Waterboarding, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOI_FOREVAH/pseuds/YAOI_FOREVAH
Summary: Alastor hadn’t always been the best at keeping his violent tendencies at bay, but he learned to manage. Probably the only way he ever kept himself under control was by relieving some of the tension he felt by torturing dummies he had lying around of dead overlords, and so far, it was an effective alternative.But now someone wanted to be tortured by him, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.





	No Use Crying Over Spilled Water

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope this wasn't too shitty you guys, enjoy

Alastor hadn’t always been the best at keeping his violent tendencies at bay, but he learned to manage. Probably the only way he ever kept himself under control was by relieving some of the tension he felt by torturing dummies he had lying around of dead overlords, and so far, it was an effective alternative.

But now someone  _ wanted  _ to be tortured by him, and he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

Charlie kept her gaze down, glancing between the few objects on the floor, and she bit her lip anxiously. This wasn’t a good idea - of course it wasn’t - but  _ especially _ with Alastor, it just didn’t feel right. Again - of course it wasn’t right - but she felt torn between her morals and her desires. However, as a sinner, naturally she ended up giving in to her desires. Alastor stirred Charlie out of her thoughts with a gentle hand on her arm.

“Are you ready?” he asked, quirking a brow. Charlie stopped biting her lip and nodded.

“I think so,” she replied, “but, uh…” She nervously played with her fingers now. “Just don’t let anyone find out about this, especially Vaggie.”

“Oh darling, I wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of it!” Alastor reassured with a chuckle. He intended on keeping that promise too; if trust was on the line, he didn’t want to risk losing it. If this trust was broken, he may never be able to have another opportunity like this again.

Charlie stared at Alastor for a moment before she began to take her clothes off, slowly and almost modestly, and when she removed her clothing she set them aside so they wouldn’t get wet. Anxiety bubbled of her as she stripped until she was finally nude, and now, there was no going back. At least not for her.

Alastor was grinning at Charlie as per usual, and he tried to ease her nerves, simply giving her some reassuring touches. “Charlie, dear,” he said, “you don’t have to do this.”

_ Yes I do,  _ she thought to herself. Charlie shook her head and looked at Alastor. “No, I can do this,” she told him. She looked determined, and Alastor chuckled.

“Alright then.”

Alastor put up the long plank of wood that had been lying on the floor and propped it up against a large stone so that the plank would be slanted, like a ramp. Charlie slowly got down and laid on top of the plank, her head on the lowered end. Alastor crouched down next to her head and pulled the pitcher of water and thin cloth he also had set on the floor close to him. He pulled Charlie’s ponytail back, and then began unfolding the cloth.

“You know this is going to hurt, right?” he asked, and Charlie nodded.

“That’s why I asked you to do this,” she said with a soft chuckle. Alastor hummed and handed Charlie a small metal bar.

“Back in the day, people did this during interrogations to make them talk,” he explained as he shuffled a few things around. He lifted Charlie’s head and put part of the long cloth beneath her head so it would stay in place. Charlie took the small bar that was handed to her and looked up at Alastor. “But you, dear, came to me asking for it…” He chuckled and caressed her face, and she lightly blushed.

“I know what to do,” she said. “I mean, if I need you to stop.”

Alastor dipped his fingers in to the pitcher and began flicking water onto Charlie’s face and her chest, making sure the cloth would stick down once they actually began the procedure. Alastor then put the towel over her face, lightly, to make sure it was enough to go over her whole face, and it did. He pulled it back and held her hand for a moment. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

She nodded.

Alastor put the towel back over her face and let go of her hand, and he grabbed the pitcher of water. He could feel something building up inside of him, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Charlie could also feel it, the sense of anticipation rushing through her veins. “Take a deep breath,” Alastor murmured. Charlie took a deep breath.

Just as Charlie began breathing out, Alastor quickly pressed the towel tight against her face, and she almost immediately wasn’t able to breathe, which was fine. Then, Alastor began pouring the water over her face, and her body tensed from how cold it was. Because her body was slanted, the water ran up into her nose, and with her trying to breathe, it made her breathe the water in and begin to cough and choke. The towel became soaking wet, and it didn’t allow any room for air. Charlie started to have a coughing fit, and she tried to breathe, but she couldn’t. She gripped the metal bar tightly and kept her arms from trying to pull at the cloth, but she squirmed around in some desperate attempt to get some air.

Charlie struggled like this for a few moments until Alastor lifted up the towel, and she quickly began to catch her breath, coughing and breathing heavily. Alastor gave her a moment to collect herself, brushing a bit of her loose now damp hair out of her face and gently caressing her cheek. His eyes roamed over her small, naked frame until she calmed down and recovered. He then pulled the towel back over her face.

Now the towel was already damp, which meant there wasn’t a chance for her to breathe at all, and it sent shivers down her spine. Alastor tipped the pitcher, and water started pouring over her face again. Just like before, the water ran up into her nostrils, and not being able to breathe didn’t help the situation at all.

Alastor relished in the way Charlie squirmed and writhed under him, how he could see the imprint of her face through the towel, and it made him feel alive, watching someone die by his own hands. He wanted to hear her scream and beg for mercy, and…

He lifted the towel up, and Charlie gasped for air again. She tilted her head back and spat out a wad a saliva that was building up in her mouth on the floor. She panted heavily and coughed, trying to get rid of the feeling of water down her throat. Alastor ran his hand down Charlie’s chest, feeling how it spasmed as she caught her breath. Before she could fully recover, Alastor put the towel back over her face. 

Alastor didn’t pour any water onto her this time, the towle was wet enough without. Charlie, again, struggled for air, and Alastor smirked as he watched. She struggled even harder now that she was already lacking breath, and she started screaming through the cloth. Chills went up Alastor’s spine, and he silently relished in the screams. He watched Charlie with a wide grin, and he absent-mindedly tightened the cloth over her face.

He could see the outline of her mouth through the cloth, and it was almost like watching a goldfish’s mouth gape open, and it looked so  _ lovely  _ and  _ satisfying  _ to him. He tightened the cloth again and watched her writhe around, hacking loudly and making gagging sounds, and she looked so  _ beautiful- _

There was a loud clank.

Alastor snapped out of his daze and immediately lifted up the towel. Charlie was crying, her eyes red and cheeks flushed, and she tried her best to breathe through her tears. Alastor’s grin slightly faltered, and he picked up the metal bar that Charlie had let go of.

“Are you okay?” he asked, caressing her cheek once more. She kept coughing and hacking, and so he waited for her to calm down.

Once she recovered, Charlie looked up at Alastor and let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, I-I’m okay,” she murmured. 

“Should we quit?”

“Yeah, I think so…”

Alastor gently pulled the cloth from beneath her head and helped her sit up, making sure that she wouldn’t breathe in any excess water that was dripping down her face. He stood up and opened up a closet door and pulled out a dry towel, and then wrapped Charlie up in it, making sure she would be warm. Her breathing had gone back to normal, and she wasn’t coughing anymore, so that was good.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to hurt you like that,” Alastor apologized quietly to her. Charlie gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay, really” she reassured. She held his hand and closed her eyes. “I’m okay, I enjoyed it all, but I’m glad you stopped when I needed you to.”

“Of course, I care about your well being, you know.”

Charlie opened her eyes and and hugged the towel close to her body. “And that’s why I trust you Alastor…”

The radio demon couldn’t help but to widen his grin at the small statement. “Why thank you Charlie.”

After that, Alastor focused on drying Charlie off and keeping her warm.


End file.
